otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
An Interview with an Ex-Convict
Jeff Ryan has recently been released from nearly six months in prison at the hands of the Vanguard. Melataxtis and his associate Kastaprulyi stop by the hospital where Ryan is recuperating from his last escape attempt prior to his release. As the log begins the two centaurans enter the hospital. ~I am Melataxtis,~ it replies, continuing to hang motionless in the air. "I wish to visit the patient Jeff Ryan. I have no appointment. If you may, please discover whether this individual would permit me to visit, possibly accompanied by a child in my care." The receptionist speaks holding her earpiece, the words low, she replies, "Mr Ryan is accepting visitors." Kastaprulyi starts to approach an interesting-looking cluster of people who seem to be family. On closer inspection of the group flopped over waiting room chairs, the young Centauran discovers they're all emanating varying dergrees of distress, and therefore don't look like much fun to talk with. ~Come,~ Melaxtis tells Kas. ~Thank you,~ it responds to the receptionist, continuing in a synthesized voice. "Please inform me of the location of the room." The receptionist nods, "Seventh floor, room 7D." "We will be visiting Jeff Ryan presently," Meltaxis states, and glides off towards the elevator. Kas hurries out of the waiting room to catch up, slipping out ahead of the adult. ~Can I talk to the one we're going to see, too?~ Kas asks with interest, pushing the elevator button indicated by the adult. ~We will see,~ it answers patiently, moving to the rear corner of the lift to make room for a doctor entering. "Hello," Kas offers the doctor, sliding around to her side. "Are you too busy for talking now?" The doctor just raises an eyebrow at the Centauran and exits the lift. On reaching the seventh floor, the Centaurans leave the lift, travelling down the hall toward room seven. Kas lags behind a little, since it stops evey now and then to peer into a window. ~Greetings,~ Melataxtis begins as it enters the room. "Jeff Ryan, would you permit some questions on behalf of the CRI at this time?" Jeff Ryan A tall lunite male in his late twenties or early thirties. He stands just over six feet tall. He has a shock of well-kept brown hair that sweeps over his face. He seems to have a permanent stubble. His eyes are brown, bloodshot and have a look of exhaustion. His nose is a little too large for his face, but not overly so. His skin is the pale white of those who don't see their local star too often. He is slightly heavier than average build and moves with a lazy cat's grace. The lunite is good-looking but not handsome. It is his voice that makes him distinctive, deep, rich and it sounds 'kind', the voice of a shakespearean actor. He is wearing a hospital issue gown, a fashionless blue colour. His slippers, also hospital issue are a light blue. He looks tired and incapable of moving without assistance.. On his right hand on the ring finger is a small silver ring bearing the old earth yin-yang symbol. Jeff Ryan looks bemused as the Centaurans begin speaking, "Sure..." Kastaprulyi eventually comes in, but lingers in the doorway. "Very well," the adult Centauran responds. "They would, generally speaking, like to learn your impressions of the facilities in which you have been held since your recent arrest- particularly psychological techniques used that you regard as unusual for a holding facility." Wearing a pained expression Jeff nods, "That's pretty general, want to ask me specific questions?" "I do," answers Melataxtis. "Please inform me at such time as you believe the interview should be ended for the day... To begin, in how many living quarters were you housed during the incarceration?" Kas, meanwhile, slips around the adult and over to the side of Jeff's bed, giving off a faint aura of curiosity. "Hello," Kas says with a suggestion of friendly greeting. Jeff Ryan sighs, "Three that I can remember, a starship where I was locked in a dark cell with no lights for 3 months." He pauses, "The on Luna in their standard cells where I escaped and finally in a cell somewhere else, I don't know where." Jeff then nods to the younger Centauran. "I see," Melataxtis acknowledges. "At the begining of this incarceration, did you believe yourself to have violated valid laws?" Jeff Ryan gives a brief chuckle, "Something to merit my original capture? No." Kastaprulyi continues 'listening' intently. The young Centauran wanders around the bed, keeping quiet for the moment. The interviewer then asks, "Did you come to question this lack of guilt at any point?" Jeff Ryan shakes his head, "No. I am not nor have I ever been a traitor in any way, nor have I commited acts against what is now the solar republic." ~Are you going to ask who helped him?~ Kas asks silently of the adult. It considers a moment and agrees, ~You may ask that question in a moment...~ "Indeed that belief is an informative fact. Would you characterize your attempted escape as more of a seeking of personal preference, or as more of a political statement?" Jeff Ryan says, "The escape in december?" asks the lunite, "Or the latest one." ~The escape from this 'standard cell' on Luna,~ Melataxtis clarifies. Jeff Ryan nodding the lunite smiles, "It was an opportunity, I learned later my escape was organised by Guardian Fleet Intelligence, the girl who helped me escape was one of my torturers when recaptured." Melataxtis comments, "Interesting. Could you speculate on the intended and actual consequences upon your mentality?" Kas slips over to the doorway as an unconscious patient is wheeled by, though some of the little Centauran's eyes are still visible from around the adult. Jeff Ryan smiles, "I think they believed I was a terrorist, by my escape I'd go back to my group and they'd arrest us all, that unfortunately wasn't the case and my exploits at the Sparefish Bar precluded this possibility." "So they did," Melataxtis agrees. "May this child Kastaprulyi ask a question before we continue?" Kas slips back to the bedside with enthusiasm. Jeff Ryan nods to the child, "Feel free." "Which people there do you guess wanted to help you be a better person, help you feel comfortable?" Kas inquires curiously, drifting with the line of pink crystal at Jeff's eye level. Jeff Ryan shakes his head, "No one, I was only questioned by people willing to torture me, there was no 'good cop' that I met." Kastaprulyi considers for a moment, then suggests some confusion while commenting, "That doesn't seem very good for helping anybody..." The adult Centauran adds, "Before we depart for the night, please explain your reasoning for contributing to a violent situation in the Sparefish Bar, rather than presenting yourself to the authorities or fleeing their jurisdiction." The chuckle is humorless, "They had no business arresting me in the first place, I didn't know why they were holding me and at that point I hadn't even been questioned. I just knew the fleet had taken me, and I had no intention of going back into their custody." He adds belatedly, "Remember I'd been held for nearly three months with no contact with anyone." "I see," Melataxtis responds, still in a patient, netural tone. "And can you identify the reason for not avoiding their custody on another world?" Jeff Ryan sighs, "I couldn't exactly stroll through customs now could I? I was waiting for a contact in the sparefish to try and get me false ID to sneak out." Melataxtis says. "I imagine that you could not... The researchers for whom I have asked these questions will be pleased that you have agreed to this interview. Perhaps you will reveal more of your experience at a later date." Looking tired Jeff nods, "I hope that's been of some help." "I expect that you have. Thank you. We will now be leaving for the day," the adult Centauran explains. "Rest well, get better soon," Kas adds before slipping out into the hall. Jeff Ryan simply nods. Interview with an Ex-Convict, An